Princesas
by zape
Summary: Continuación de "la princesa y el cliente". En un mundo de prostitución, drogas y mentiras, la regla de oro es no enamorarse. ¿Podrán evitarlo? AM, KK, SM. *pausada*
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, os presento un one-shot que llevaba tiempo tratando de escribir. Es algo duro, pero creo que muy tierno a la vez. Básicamente, se trata de la relación prostituta-cliente que mantiene Misao y Aoshi. Una mezcla de pasión, amor y dolor. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**PRINCESAS**

**Capítulo 1**

Aquella noche, para variar, volvía a oírse el mismo ruido de siempre: una tarjeta de crédito dando golpes en la mesa, arrastrando, volviendo a golpear, volviendo a arrastrar, hasta hacer pequeñas tiras de polvos blancos. Para variar, después de hacer unas rayas perfectas, se oyó una respiración absorbiéndolas por la nariz.

- No volveré a hacerlo- afirmó el hombre, mirándose reflejado en el espejo del baño, mientras se sacudía levemente la nariz, aunque repetidas veces.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a su habitación. Aquella habitación enorme, decorada a la última moda y tecnología, acorde con el inmenso apartamento. El dueño de la casa tenía un gusto exquisito para la decoración, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de las mujeres; concretamente, de la mujer con la que estaba, que lo esperaba en su habitación. Llevaba una larga trenza, rasgo característico por el que los clientes la conocían, acompañada de un cortísimo y ajustado corpiño, una falda y unos zapatos de diez centímetros de tacón. Todo negro, por supuesto, el color que más la favorecía.

La chica estaba sobre la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, por lo que no pudo escuchar al apuesto hombre entrar. Sin embargo, el moreno observó perfectamente a la mujer retirándose la jeringuilla del brazo y guardándola en su bolso, así como los demás utensilios que usaba. Desde luego, su fama la precedía; era hermosa, sensual e higiénica, con razón era la mejor prostituta del local.

Nada más guardar la jeringuilla, la droga y demás, la joven se percató del hombre que la miraba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Shinomori- dijo ella, poniéndose nervios- No le había visto…

- Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, Misao, no te disculpes.

- Al revés, debo hacerlo. No me gusta que mis clientes me vean… bueno... así. No da buena imagen.

"Clientes". Odiaba que lo tratara como uno más. Él no era un cliente. Ni siquiera estaba con ella por ser una prostituta. Estaba con ella por ser ella.

- Eres una prostituta, Makimachi. Tu "trabajo" no da buena imagen- contestó con la mayor crueldad del mundo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y entristeciera- En fin, ¿a qué esperas?

La chica supo instintivamente lo que debía hacer al escuchar estas palabras, mientras observaba al hombre sentarse sobre la cama, impasible, con los pantalones negros de traje y la camisa abierta. Shinomori era espectacular en todos los sentidos: joven, atractivo, dueño de una empresa, adinerado… ¿Por qué recurrir a una puta como ella? La joven no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería pasar mucho más tiempo preguntándoselo. Al fin y al cabo, no la pagaban para ello.

Así pues, en cuanto hubo escuchado las palabras de Aoshi, empezó el trabajo. Se subió encima de la cama, por donde empezó a gatear, hasta acercarse al hombre y ponerse encima de él. Al hacerlo, sus caras quedaron enfrentadas, a pocos centímetros la una de la otra, mirándose. Deseándose. Amándose. ¿Debía besarlo? No, seguro que no. Alguien como Aoshi sólo la contrataría para algo en concreto, y no abarcaba los besos precisamente.

Por tanto, la morena bajó de su cara hacia su pecho, que sí comenzó a besar. No sólo lo besaba, sino que también lo mordía, acariciaba, deseaba… No tenía muchas oportunidades de estar con Aoshi, así que deseaba aprovecharlas al máximo. Cuando llegó a su ombligo, decidió no hacer esperar más al hombre, sobre todo notando la cada vez más intensa erección del joven. Así pues, después de desabotonar los botones del pantalón negro y bajarlos, del mismo modo que hizo con los calzoncillos, la joven tomó el enorme miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo para continuar, posteriormente, con un masaje bucal.

Aoshi, por su parte, no podía soportar más aquella sensación; quería cogerla, tomarla, amarla hasta el final, hacer el "trabajo" él en vez de ella. Tan sólo quería que ella supiera que para él no era una prostituta, no era como las demás. Efectivamente, podría tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, no sólo putas, sino de todo tipo. Sin embargo era ella. No quería a nadie más, sólo a ella. A Misao Makimachi. Lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio, desde que fue con unos compañeros de empresa a "pasárselo bien" a un local de ese tipo y la conoció; estaba magullada, sangrando y llorando. Sus compañeros también la observaron y comentaron, haciendo que las demás chicas la escondieran y trataran en secreto, por el bien del club, como una princesa escondida de las garras del dragón. Sin embargo Aoshi, sin saber la razón, deseó saber más sobre ella. No se conformó con preguntar, sino que también quiso observarla, interesarse por ella, cuidarla. No descansó hasta conseguir que la policía atrapase al cerdo que la había dejado así, aunque fuese por un crimen que no cometió. Que se joda.

El interés fue en aumento cuando empezó a saber cosas de su vida; cómo, engañada, la habían introducido en el mundo de las citas, cómo, tratando de ayudar económicamente a su familia, fue a más en el negocio, cómo acabó así, prostituida, tan joven y tan bella.

Mientras recordaba todo esto, no podía evitar gemir por los masajes que le estaba haciendo la chica más allá del ombligo. No podía contenerse; sólo con mirar a la joven, a gatas, haciéndole lo que le estaba haciendo, sentía que no tardaría mucho en arrojarse sobre ella. Pero no podía hacerlo, quería aguantar un poco más.

- Misao…- dijo entre gemidos.

- ¿Qué?- se interrumpió la chica.

- Desnúdate y ponte encima. Quiero que lo acabes entada encima de mí.

- De acuerdo- contestó la chica, siguiendo las instrucciones al instante.

Misao, por su parte, se sentía algo distinta con Aoshi. No era como los demás, tenía algo que lo hacía diferente. Le importaba muchísimo que él la viera chutándose, le importaba no hacérselo bien, le importaba no sentirlo mientras trabajaba. No sabía desde hacía cuánto tiempo sentía esto, pero le daba igual. Ya sabía que era algo, no sólo prohibido en el trabajo, sino también impensable. ¿Cómo iba una puta a enamorarse de su cliente? O, lo que era peor para la chica, ¿cómo iba un cliente a enamorarse de su puta?

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero, desde hacía tiempo, Aoshi la solicitaba más a menudo, llegando, incluso a ser la única con la que quería estar. Aquello levantó muchas envidias y comentarios en el local, pero a ella no le importaba. Estar con él era lo más cercano que tenía a estar con una pareja de verdad, y aquello le era suficiente. Tal vez, por eso, odiaba cuando él la descubría aguja en brazo con cara de éxtasis, cosa que no le sucedía con los demás clientes. Con ellos le era indiferente; de hecho, prefería que pensaran que era una sucia puta yonqui y, así, no quisieran acostarse con ella. Pero no con Aoshi. Todo menos eso.

La prostituta no se desnudó por completo, sino que permaneció con los tacones puestos. Aoshi no se lo había dicho, pero ella sabía que a él le gustaba.

Nada más sentarse encima, Aoshi no pudo contenerse más y, agarrando a la joven por el trasero, empezó a marcarle el ritmo. Ella tampoco pudo contenerse y, no contenta con seguir las indicaciones, empezó a gemir, tocarlo, acariciarse,… era lo más cercano que tenía a "hacer el amor" y quería disfrutarlo plenamente. Ambos querían.

Al poco tiempo de que la chica lo cabalgara, Aoshi, presa de las drogas, empezó a desear algo más fuerte. Así pues, la arrojó contra la cama y, no sólo se tumbó encima de ella, sino que además le ató las manos y tapó la boca. Aquélla era la primera vez que Shinomori se excitaba así, y la joven empezó a asustarse.

- Ya sé que no te advertí de esto- se explicó él- pero ahora ya no me basta. Quiero más. Quiero verte debajo de mí.

Aquél no parecía Aoshi en absoluto, pero Misao dedujo que se trataba de la cocaína. No lo había visto, pero tampoco necesitaba más pruebas; su propia clientela le había demostrado que el efecto de consumirla era ése.

Nada más advertir a Misao, Aoshi se colocó sobre ella y, abriéndole las piernas, la embistió con tanta fuerza que Misao sintió las lágrimas al borde de los ojos; no podía chillar porque tenía la boca tapada, así que aquélla era la vía de escape. Cada vez con más fuerza, Aoshi terminó de colocarse encima de ella, hasta cubrirla por completo, mientras le sujetaba las manos. Tan sólo el eco de los gemidos y gritos de Aoshi resonaba por la habitación, dado que la prostituta tenía la boca tapada.

Al poco rato de estar así, Aoshi cambió de postura: a cuatro patas, por detrás, encima de nuevo,… quería explorarla como ninguno de sus clientes había podido hacerlo; quería, en definitiva, demostrarle que sólo era él debía ser él quien la tuviera así.

- No puedo más… me voy a correr- anunció el joven, de nuevo sobre la chica, que estaba de espaldas esta vez. Ella asintió; había estado esperándolo. Y, al cabo de un minuto y poco más, sintiendo que aumentaba la velocidad del hombre, Misao sintió que ya llegaba el momento. Cuando él empezó a derramarse dentro de ella, ella se dejó llevar, alcanzando también el orgasmo.

Aoshi se encendió un cigarrillo, sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras su compañera se vestía. El hombre no se perdió ningún detalle del proceso, observando, entre otras cosas, cómo la chica se frotaba las muñecas, en unos segundos. Putas drogas. No volvería a probarlas.

Finalmente, después de salir del baño, la chica se puso el abrigo. Antes de salir, como era costumbre, Aoshi cogió la cartera y sacó el dinero. Aquél era el peor momento del encuentro, el momento que demostraba que ella no era más que un objeto y él no era más que un aprovechado.

Sin embargo, aquél día Misao decidió dejar de sentirse así. Quiso que, por una vez, comprendiera que, aunque no fuera recíproco, ella sentía algo por él.

- Déjalo. No me debes nada hoy- manifestó la chica, dejando atónito a Aoshi- Siempre me llamas a mí y me das buenas propinas. Por un día, déjame darte las gracias- se explicó la chica.

- Me da igual. Toma el dinero- contestó él, sin cambiar su tono de voz.

- Te he dicho que no. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes aceptar regalos de una puta, o qué?- añadió Misao, muy molesta y a punto de echarse a llorar. Da igual lo que aparentara, en realidad no era más que una chica de 19 años, casi adolescente, que se comportaba como tal en muchas ocasiones.

- Si no llegas con dinero, tendrás problemas. Así que no seas orgullosa y cógelo.

- ¡Si no voy con dinero es mi problema, así que…

- También sería el mío si te pasara algo por no llevarlo. En realidad, si fuera por mí no te pagaría- se confesó, acercándose a ella- Pero las cosas son así, así que, por favor, coge el dinero.

Al escuchar esto, Misao se quedó a la vez conmocionada por la confesión y dolida porque, tal y como había dicho Aoshi, las cosas eran así.

Nada más coger el dinero y sus cosas, la chica desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, pensado en la próxima cita que tendría con Aoshi, mientras él se prometía que, algún día no muy tardío, la sacaría de allí. Costara lo que costara, algún día la sacaría de aquel infierno en el que estaba metida

**Fin del capítulo 1**

_¡Ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí un poco triste, pero quería hacerlo algo realista. Si queréis comentarme, ya sabéis: ¡reviews! Besines!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de "Princesas", es decir, de "La princesa y el cliente". __Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que no me esperaba tantos para ser un one-shot. Espero no decepcionar con el resto de la historia, así que prepararé bien los capítulos._

_Por último, recordaros que los personajes pertenecen a Watsuki-sama y que el fic tendrá un __contenido__ bastante __más fuerte y explícito__ que el de hasta ahora. La verdad es que el tema central es bastante duro y no quiero omitir detalles. _

_Después de todo el rollo, os dejo ya con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 2**

- ¿Qué tal la noche, Makimachi? ¿Cobraste mucho?

La aludida no reaccionó ante el comentario de su compañera; de hecho, se lo esperaba a primera hora de la mañana, no por la tarde. Incluso le sorprendió que tan sólo fuera una de las otras chicas quien lanzara esas palabras tan irónicas.

- Lo normal- respondió Misao tranquilamente.

- ¿Seguro?- continuó Shura- Pues cualquiera lo diría. Se comenta que Shinomori te paga como si fueras una auténtica geisha. Me pregunto… qué es lo que le haces.

Pese a los principios por los que se regía Misao, basados principalmente en no armar escándalo con las chicas, no pudo evitar encararse a su compañera ante este último comentario. Si embargo, se juró a sí misma no volver a perder así los estribos; de hacerlo, habría un alto riesgo de descubrir lo que se escondía detrás… y no sería algo agradable, precisamente.

- Ya está bien- intervino un joven de pelo blanco- Iros cada una a vuestra habitación de inmediato.

- Tú no eres mi encargado, Yukishiro- replicó Shura.

- No me contestes, imbécil- amenazó el hombre- Ya sabes lo que pasará si le digo a Shishio que no obedeces. Ahora, márchate a tu habitación a prepararte, hoy hay mucha demanda. Tú también, Makimachi- finalizó.

Esta última obedeció, sin quejarse. En realidad, nunca lo hacía. Odiaba enfrentarse con sus compañeras de burdel, con las que apenas se llevaba. Tan sólo se consideraba amiga de sus compañeras de habitación, y ni siquiera de todas. Por suerte para Misao, las chicas no dormían juntas, sino en habitaciones de cuatro personas. Por supuesto, distintos hombres de Shishio las vigilaban como perros, sin dejarles nada de espacio ni libertad. Sin embargo, Misao no estaba del todo descontenta con su vigilante; ciertamente, Enishi seguía siendo un subordinado de Shishio, pero era distinto a los demás. Él no las utilizaba ni se acostaba con ellas, aprovechándose de su situación, sino que se limitaba a controlarlas. En cierto modo, eso le honraba enormemente.

Mientras la chica se dirigía a su habitación, se cruzó con una de sus compañeras a la que, no obstante, jamás había visto. Seguramente se trataría de una prostituta de la calle, una de esas desgraciadas que lo había perdido todo en la vida y no le quedaba más que pagar su deuda eterna durante el resto de su vida. Ojalá nunca acabara como ellas, obligada a hacer la calle con la peor clientela del mundo. Sin embargo, para Shishio era una cuestión de estratos; las chicas se dividían en tres niveles, según su físico, trabajo, salud… las de mejor nivel eran las prostitutas de lujo, a las que trataba y vivían a las mil maravillas. Las del peor nivel eran aquéllas que, por sus enfermedades sobre todo, jamás podrían salir del pozo en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, para el cabrón de su jefe aún le seguían siendo útiles porque aportaban algo de dinero. Por desgracia para ellas, no solían durar mucho. Y, por último, se encontraba el nivel intermedio, en el que trabajaba Misao. Algo así como la "segunda clase", de ahí que la chica se centrara principalmente, día a día, en evitar caer al último nivel. Eso jamás.

- Hola, Misao. ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien. ¿Vas a pasar aquí la noche, Sayo?

- Sí, bueno… tengo algunos clientes, pero cuando acabe vendré aquí.

- ¿Has vuelto a discutir con tus padres?

- …

Sayo Muto era una buena chica, algo que no encajaba para nada en aquella profesión. Aunque con su uniforme y ese aire inocente, era lógico que los clientes se volvieran locos por ella. Se trataba de la clásica estudiante de instituto que iba con los hombres por diversión, aunque, con el paso del tiempo, el recurso a la prostitución estaba siendo cada vez más frecuente. Sin embargo, su personalidad no encajaba para nada con ese tipo de chica, puesto que Sayo era increíblemente bondadosa e ingenua. Misao llevaba algún tiempo pensando que, quizá, tuviera tantos problemas en su casa que prefiriese refugiarse en este tipo de actividades. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una lástima que una chica como ella se dedicara a esto y más teniendo en cuenta que, normalmente, resultaba casi imposible salir de ahí.

- Bueno, qué bien que te quedes aquí esta noche- contestó Misao, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, yo también tenía muchas ganas de volver aquí, contigo- señaló Sayo- por cierto, corren rumores de que eres la favorita de un hombre increíble. ¿Es cierto?

Misao no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre el tema, pero consideró que su única amiga merecía una explicación.

- Bueno, en realidad no sé si puede decirse así. Me solicita mucho, nada más.

- Y, ¿qué tal es?

- Es… es…- trató de explicar Misao, sin que le salieran las palabras, aunque sonrojándose.

- Ya veo- contestó una comprensiva Sayo. Por suerte para Misao, su amiga jamás revelaría lo que acababa de descubrir.

_--Princesas--_

- Menudo día de trabajo- comentó un guapo pelirrojo, al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata- Hoy sí que necesito relajarme. ¿Te apuntas, Shinomori?

El moreno se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, con el mismo semblante serio de siempre, cuando se giró a su compañero.

- Hoy no, Himura.

- Vamos, ¿por qué no? Me imagino que querrás repetir la otra noche, ¿no? Por cierto, ya llevas pidiéndola muchas veces, ¿tan buena es? Mmm… quizá la pida yo también algún día…

El pelirrojo no pudo terminar la frase debido a la profunda expresión de odio y amenaza de su amigo. En realidad, Kenshin no tenía ningún interés en pasar alguna noche con Misao. Sabía perfectamente que si alguno de sus amigos pedía una chica, sobre todo si repetía con ella, ninguno de los demás podía solicitarla. Era como una especie de código de honor entre compañeros de trabajo.

Shinomori, por su parte, se relajó al instante. No quería que su amigo imaginase más de lo aparente ni tampoco quería tener ese tipo de conversaciones en el trabajo; no era oportuno para los mejores fiscales de todo Japón. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo, lo que más le costó admitir, fue que realmente estaba deseando estallar en cuanto escuchó aquellas insinuaciones. Tenía que acabar cuanto antes con esos pensamientos tan estúpidos. ¿Por qué le habría pensado aquello? ¿Por qué se prometió sacarla de ese mundo? ¿Acaso se había parado a pensar lo que realmente significaba esa idea? Por supuesto que no. Sencillamente tenía que olvidarse de ella, nada más. Tal vez si no la viera durante un tiempo todas esas tonterías se le quitarían de la cabeza. No obstante, el sólo hecho de imaginársela con otro le hervía la sangre. Estaba en un buen lío.

En cambio, para Himura la situación era mucho más sencilla; por la mañana trabajaba impecablemente y, entrada la noche, hacía lo mismo que los hombres japoneses medios; estar con mujeres por dinero y probar drogas de diseño. Era muy sencillo, sin complicaciones. Se trataba de un hombre que evadía las complicaciones, buscando la solución más fácil para todo. Obviamente, esta manera de pensar tenía sus repercusiones negativas sobre muchas personas, pero no era algo que le importara al pelirrojo. De hecho, entendía que así fuera, pero no trataba de evitarlo por ningún medio. Para él sólo existía una premisa en la vida, comer o ser comido y, naturalmente, no tenía pensado estar en el segundo grupo.

- No pienso seguir hablando de este tema en el trabajo- puntualizó el más alto de los dos.

- En eso tienes toda la razón- intervino una mujer, desde el marco de la puerta.

- No te habíamos visto en toda la mañana, Megumi- comentó Kenshin.

- Lo sé, he estado muy ocupada. Por lo que veo vosotros también, pero no parece que lo tengáis muy en cuenta.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el pelirrojo, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

- Me refiero a que os pasáis noche sí noche también en clubs de alterne. ¿No os da vergüenza?

- ¿Por qué?- continuó Kenshin, preparado para la discusión diaria- Una proporción inimaginable de hombres lo hace, tanto aquí como en el resto del mundo. De hecho, diría que incluso está bien visto en la clase alta. No sé por qué debería de preocuparme, la verdad.

- Que lo haga todo el mundo no significa que vosotros tengáis que imitarlo. Además, ¿qué pasará si os pillan?

- Tranquila, eso no pasará. El problema es que estás demasiado estresada, Megumi- aclaró Himura, acercándose a la mujer- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? También hay hombres, ¿sabes?

- Me voy a casa- finalizó la indignada mujer, antes de salir por la puerta- Tened mucho cuidado los dos.

Megumi Shinomori, hermana pequeña de Aoshi y fiscal casi tan dura como él. Los hermanos siempre habían llamado la atención desde pequeños, tanto por su físico como por el respeto que despertaban en la gente. No era de extrañar, pues, que su trabajo como fiscales fuera igual de impecable. Sin embargo, Megumi lo había tenido más difícil que Aoshi a lo largo de la vida, no solamente por su condición de mujer, sino también por la cantidad de hombres rechazados y despechados que había ido dejando por el camino. Y si esos hombres eran altos cargos del Estado, la situación empeoraba notablemente. Pese a todo, al final había conseguido llegar hasta donde estaba sin ayuda de nadie; tal vez por eso rechazara con tanto ahínco a los hombres sin escrúpulos. Cada día soportaba menos vivir en un mundo con esa mentalidad, pero tampoco podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Por suerte contaba con el apoyo incondicional de su hermano y el pelirrojo, algo que agradecía enormemente.

- Bueno, Shinomori- añadió Himura- yo me voy a ir ya a casa. Si al final te decides a venir, no dudes en llamarme.

Acto seguido el joven desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Aoshi sólo en su enorme despacho, mientras buscaba la solución más acertada para sus problemas. No obstante, para su desgracia, se estaba metiendo en un terreno bastante peligroso en el que, quizás, no hubiera solución alguna.

_--Princesas--_

Ya anocheciendo, las chicas empezaron a prepararse. Desde luego, resultaba comprensible que Shishio fuera el yakuza más respetado de la zona, teniendo en cuenta su organización; no sólo se dedicaba a la prostitución, sino que además importaba armas, traficaba con drogas, extorsionaba… pero todo ello, eso sí, con el mayor control y discreción posibles. Prácticamente nunca tenía problemas y, de existir, tan sólo duraban unos días, hasta que Shishio los "solucionaba". Tal vez fuera esa sensación de dominio lo que precisamente conseguía que nadie se rebelara contra él, por mucho que se deseara. Era tan cabrón como listo y, cómo no, ambas facultades lo llevaron al éxito en la ilegalidad. El clan Juppongatana tenía el dominio de Tokio.

- ¿Te han llamado para hoy, Sayo?

- Sí, tengo tres clientes. Seguro que me pagan bien, después de todo vienen de parte de Shishio.

- Yo por ahora no tengo ninguno- contestó Misao, aliviada, aunque preocupada- Espero tener la noche libre. Dios mío, necesito que llegue Sanosuke cuanto antes…

- ¿Tienes el mono?

- No, es sólo que… bueno… lo necesito.

- Misao…- suspiró Sayo, observando a su amiga. Las drogas eran algo que nunca había entrado en sus planes.

- No pasa nada, sólo son tranquilizantes. Me ayudan a relajarme.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no te los tomas por la boca, como hace todo el mundo?- preguntó preocupada su compañera.

- Porque me hacen más efecto pinchándome. Además, no me meto nada más, así que no hay problema- contestó con una sonrisa- Es sólo que, cuando me los meto, siento como si todo me diera igual. Es la única manera en la que puedo seguir con esto, ¿me entiendes? Jamás podría hacerlo por placer…

- Sí, creo que te entiendo.

- Siempre me he preguntado… ¿por qué haces esto, Sayo? Quiero decir, tú tienes una vida ahí fuera, ¿por qué la malgastas aquí?

- No creas que tengo tanto- respondió la chica, entristecida- Al principio hacía esto por diversión, pero acabé debiéndole favores a Shishio y… bueno… supongo que no es un patrocinador muy justo, que digamos- sonrió- pero no te preocupes, tú y yo no estamos tan mal comparadas con muchas. Estoy segura de que algún día saldremos de aquí.

- Eso espero- suspiró Misao, sin poder evitar pensar en Aoshi.

Justo en ese momento, el peliblanco apareció por la puerta, acompañado de alguien que jamás habían visto.

- Chicas, os presento a vuestra nueva compañera. Acaba de trasladarse. Kamiya- se dirigió a la chica- ésta será tu habitación- finalizó, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Las dos amigas se quedaron mirando a la nueva, perplejas. Se trataba de una joven aproximadamente de su misma edad, bastante tímida por el momento. Era bastante guapa y no parecía ser mala persona. Sin embargo, desprendía un aura de tristeza e infelicidad profundas; como todas las demás chicas, posiblemente.

- Hola- saludó la recién llegada- Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya. Encantada de conoceros- se inclinó hacia delante.

- Lo mismo digo. Yo soy Misao Makimachi y ella es Sayo Muto. Puedes llamarme por nuestros nombres.

- Sí, vosotras también. Esto… ¿cuál es mi cama?

- Ah, la que quieras de esas dos- contestó Misao, señalando las literas- Espero que no te haya desagradado la habitación. Es pequeña, pero bueno.

- Para nada, en realidad me gusta mucho- respondió, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

Resultaba raro que alguien pareciera tan emocionado ante semejante cuchitril. No se trataba nada más que de cuatro paredes y dos literas, ni siquiera contaba con cuarto de baño propio. Se trataba de un espacio para dormir, ni más ni menos, que tan sólo contaba con una mísera ventana. No obstante, seguía siendo mucho mejor que el dormitorio común de nivel inferior. Aquello sí que era el infierno. Además, tenía tocador propio, algo indispensable para el trabajo.

Kaoru dejó unas pocas cosas en su mesita de noche, con aire perdido. Nada más llegar, despertó tanto el interés como la simpatía de las recién llegadas.

- Bueno… ¿de dónde vienes?- preguntó Sayo, tratando de romper el hielo.

- Vengo de Kyoto.

- ¿En serio?- se emocionó Misao- ¡Vaya, yo soy de allí!

- ¿De veras? Yo en realidad soy de aquí, pero tuve que irme allí por… bueno, por trabajo. La ciudad era muy bonita, pero los clubs… en fin, esto es un palacio comparado con aquello.

Ese último comentario dejó sin habla a las otras dos presentes, que no supieron cómo actuar. No obstante, Kaoru parecía realmente emocionada con el cambio. ¿Qué clase de vida habría llevado en Kyoto?

Rápidamente, las chicas empezaron a explicarle cómo funcionaban las cosas en manos de Shishio, aunque Kaoru no pareció sorprendida en absoluto. De hecho, le llamó bastante la atención que los subordinados no se aprovecharan de las chicas tan descaradamente ni las trataran a patadas, aunque también sabía que, en aquel mundo, la discreción era el peor arma de todas.

Poco después, el vigilante volvió a aparecer, sin llamar a la puerta.

- Muto, tienes que irte enseguida, el cliente te espera. Vosotras dos, venid conmigo.

Tanto Misao como Sayo se quedaron bastante sorprendidas por la orden de Enishi, pero obviamente prefirieron no discutirla. Mientras Sayo se alejaba, las chicas acompañaron al vigilante por los oscuros pasillos.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Yukishiro?

- No preguntes, Makimachi. Por cierto, Sagara me ha dado esto para ti- añadió, tendiéndole un bote de tranquilizantes. Maldito Sanosuke, ¿por qué no se lo había dado él mismo? Tanto ella como Sayo tenían ganas de verle y hablar con él. Para una sola persona decente que conocían en aquel ambiente, ambas chicas deseaban tenerle presente como amigo.

- ¿Por qué me las ha dado? Hoy no tengo ningún encargo.

- Sí, sí que lo tienes.

Misao se quedó paralizada ante la noticia, lo que resultaba bastante chocante. ¿Qué les estaba ocurriendo? Sabía de antemano que, aunque Aoshi la hubiera solicitado desde hacía algún tiempo, no era el único cliente y, por supuesto, tenía que tratarlos a todos por igual. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué le daba asco la sola idea de que la tocaran? No podía evitarlo, se sentía como el primer día. Aunque, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Aoshi…

Pasados unos minutos, las chicas llegaron a un despacho lujosamente decorado, que Misao reconoció enseguida: el despacho de Hoji Sadojima, la mano derecha de Makoto Shishio.

Si Shishio era considerado el peor yakuza de la ciudad del momento, Hoji tenía el mismo status en cuanto a perversión. Sádico hasta la saciedad, se encargaba de dañar a las chicas hasta que suplicaban por su vida. Naturalmente, el resultado eran unos días en el hospital. Nadie podía contradecirle, de hecho, se rumoreaba que aconsejaba a Shishio sobre los métodos a utilizar, tanto en el sexo como en los negocios. Naturalmente, Hoji había sido uno de los principales pilares para lograr el éxito de Shishio, de ahí que nadie lo reprendiera, en ningún caso.

- Vaya, vaya, qué chicas más guapas me has traído hoy, Enishi- saludó, nada más aparecer las amigas por la puerta- Así que tú eres la nueva, ¿no? Me han dicho que vienes de los burdeles de Kyoto, ¿no? Entonces me imagino que ya estarás bastante curtida. No sabes las ganas que tengo de saber- continuó, levantándole el mentón- lo que has aprendido allí.

Misao tembló al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía ese depravada, pero Kaoru no movió ni un pelo.

- En cuanto a usted, señorita Makimachi- continuó, dirigiéndose a la menor de las dos- El señor Takeda me ha solicitado sus servicios. Por lo visto se ha enterado de que te estás convirtiendo en la favorita de Shinomori y quiere catarte. Así que- prosiguió, a pocos centímetros de ella. La chica estaba aterrada- no nos hagas quedar mal. Bien, respecto a la señorita Kamiya…

- Pero…- intervino Misao, tapándose la boca instintivamente. No debería de haber replica. No a Hoji.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- …

- ¡He dicho que qué has dicho! ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo!- gritó el hombre, dándole una patada en el estómago a la chica, haciéndola caer al suelo- Vaya, vaya, con el tiempo que llevas aquí y todavía no has aprendido las lecciones. A este paso vas a acabar bajando de nivel. Bueno, enseguida llamaré al señor Takeda para decirle que te dé un buen escarmiento. Llévatela, Yukishiro. Tú te vienes conmigo, guapa.

Acto seguido, Enishi ayudó a Misao a levantarse del suelo, conduciéndola hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, la chica dirigió una mirada hacia Kaoru, mirándola ésta a su vez; mientras que la primera era de advertencia, la segunda era esperanzadora.

- Ten mucho cuidado con Takeda- comentó Enishi, de camino a la habitación.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es mil veces peor que Hoji. No le repliques, no te quejes y, sobre todo, no grites. Te haga lo que te haga evita gritar por todos los medios.

- ¿Qué… qué dices?- preguntó una asustada Misao- ¡¿Cómo que no grite, a qué te refieres?!

- Ya te lo imaginas. Por suerte no le permiten estar mucho tiempo con las chicas, así que volverás pronto. Venga, vístete. Es mejor no llegar tarde.

Nada más llegar al ropero, Misao se puso lo primero que pilló, sin pensar en las prendas que cogía. Estaba muerta de miedo. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, como el primer día que llegó. Pero aquello sólo la traería problemas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Aoshi, ¿dónde estaba Aoshi? ¡Aoshi!

_--Princesas--_

Nada más llegar a su frío y precioso apartamento, Aoshi se sirvió una copa de whisky con ello, que bebió en pocos segundos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Iría a la fiesta de Himura? Pero, ¿para qué? No tenía ninguna gana de salir esa noche. Pero, ¿y si estaba ella? Dios, iba a volverse loco. Todo ese asunto iba a desquiciarlo. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo así? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? No era más que una prostituta, nada más. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con una prostituta? ¿De verdad creía posible sacarla de ahí? Dios, lo último que quería era seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Nada más darse una ducha, Aoshi se decidió a llamar a su amigo. Estar con otra mujer seguramente lo ayudaría a olvidarse del problema. Seguro que sólo era un capricho, nada más. Tal vez el hecho de ser tan joven y hermosa le hubiera nublado las ideas, pero no pensaba seguir más tiempo pendiente de ellas. Nada más vestirse y prepararse una raya, el apuesto fiscal salió de su casa, dispuesto a ahogar las penas.

Al llegar al restaurante, rápidamente divisó a sus compañeros de trabajo en muy buena compañía. El lugar era muy discreto y caro, muy caro, lo que resultaba comprensible viendo a la clientela. Por suerte, prácticamente todos los clientes estaban pendientes de sus asuntos, algunos de ellos peores que estar con mujeres de compañía.

- Me alegra que te hayas animado- sonrió Kenshin, mientras su amigo se sentaba a su lado.

- Ya… yo también.

- Mírame- ordenó a Shinomori, que obedeció- has vuelto a meterte. Creía que ibas a dejarlo.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Himura. Además no eres el más indicado para darme ese tipo de órdenes.

- Es cierto- sonrió el pelirrojo de nuevo, volviendo a dar conversación a la mujeres que lo acompañaba.

Rápidamente, una de las chicas se acercó a Aoshi. Empezó conversando con él sobre temas actuales, aunque el hombre no se encontraba demasiado receptivo. Desde luego, por una vez que Himura recurría a prostitutas de lujo, Aoshi no tenía ninguna gana de estar con ellas. Vaya ironía.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, los comensales fueron animándose poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que abandonaban el restaurante en compañía. Aoshi se sorprendió notablemente al percatarse de que, entre todas las prostitutas, había una vestida de colegiala que no encajaba con las demás. Sin embargo, el fetichista que tenía por acompañante parecía bastante emocionado con el traje de la chica. Había gente para todo.

Aoshi empezó a conversar con su acompañante a medida que avanzaban las copas; después de todo, quería preparar el terreno antes de llevarla a su casa.

- Es usted un hombre increíble, señor Shinomori. Es atractivo, con clase, con un buen trabajo… resulta sorprendente que no aspire a más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Aoshi, intrigado.

- Ya sabe a qué me refiero; últimamente corren rumores acerca de que se le está viendo a menudo con una compañera nuestra.

Los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi se abrieron de par en par, perplejo por lo que acababa de oír. Todos sus planes sexuales de aquella noche desaparecieron en un momento; ahora sólo quería información de Misao. Por suerte, sus dotes como fiscal ayudaron bastante a disimular.

- Sí, es cierto. Me gusta bastante cómo trabaja- admitió Shinomori, muy sereno y seguro- pero, ¿qué sucede con esa chica?

- Pues, no sé, es bastante… vulgar- contestó la chica, provocando que Aoshi agarrara el vaso con fuerza. Tan sólo Kenshin, que no estaba perdiendo detalle de la conversación, se dio cuenta- Me refiero a que podría acudir a nosotras más a menudo, usted puede permitírselo y, francamente, a mí me encantaría ser su nueva favorita.

- En realidad- contestó Aoshi- para pagar por sexo prefiero a prostitutas vulgares. Tampoco se diferencian tanto de vosotras, ¿sabéis?

- Lo siento- se disculpó la joven, completamente sonrojada- No pretendía ofenderle. Tan sólo quería tener un poco más de confianza. Además, sólo le estaba aconsejando. Lo siento.

- No te preocupes- continuó Aoshi, dispuesto a ganarse su confianza- Pero ya que has sacado el tema, me gustaría que me hablaras algo más de ella.

- Pues, sinceramente, no sé qué más decirle- contestó la chica con sinceridad- en realidad no nos vemos mucho, aunque sé que llegó hace dos años, con diecisiete, de Kyoto. No sé mucho más.

- Pues hoy me he enterado de una noticia bomba- intervino otra joven, creando ambiente entre los pocos comensales que quedaban- se dice que Henryu Takeda la ha solicitado para esta noche.

Enseguida, un murmullo arrasó por toda la mesa. Prácticamente todas las palabras eran de sorpresa, aunque algunas expresiones eran de disgusto.

- ¿Takeda? ¿El director de la compañía telefónica?- preguntó Kenshin a su acompañante- ¿Qué ocurre con él?

- Bueno, no deberíamos decirlo…- contestó la chica.

- Venga- trató de convencerla Kenshin, acercándose bastante a ella- si me haces este favor te lo recompensaré muy bien- la chantajeó, haciéndola sonreír.

- Está bien. Pues se dice que Takeda es un sádico que se divierte torturando a las chicas que contrata. Por suerte ninguna de nosotras ha estado nunca con él, pero se dice que siempre escoge a chicas muy llamativas, aunque sólo cada poco tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que escoge a una chica, esa misma permanece unos días hospitalizada. Es todo cuanto sé.

- ¡Señor Shinomori! ¿Dónde va? ¡Señor Shinomori!- gritó la acompañante de Aoshi, mientras éste se alejaba. Instintivamente, Himura confesó que Aoshi llevaba unos días enfermo, disculpándolo, aunque el pelirrojo sabía que la razón de su marcha era bien distinta. Desde luego, su amigo estaba metido en un problema enorme.

Nada más llegar a su apartamento, el joven funcionario empezó a sentir los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol. Normalmente contaba con un gran autocontrol, don que poseía desde pequeño, pero desde hacía algún tiempo, padecía crisis de ansiedad cada vez más frecuentes, potenciadas además por las drogas.

El chico empezó a pasearse por el apartamento, alterado, sin saber realmente lo que quería o debía hacer. ¿Ir al club de Shishio? No, no podía llegar allí y preguntar por ella, sería demasiado obvio y problemático. Mejor la solicitaría al día siguiente. Sí, desde por la mañana. No podrían negarse. ¿Y si lo que dijo aquella chica era cierto y Misao acabara en un hospital? ¿Por qué sería, qué le haría ese animal? Dios, no quería ni pensarlo… pero no podía evitarlo; no podía evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría, en lo que tendría que estar pasando. Bueno, tal vez Aoshi también fuera un cliente más, pero, por algún extraño motivo, cuando estaba con ella la sentía más relajada. Quizá ella también… ¡No, pero ¿en qué estaba pesando?! Misao era una prostituta de segunda clase, no podía permitirse ponerse así por alguien como ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, quería mantener aquellas sensaciones respecto a ella. ¿Qué le había hecho? Por Dios, si además era sólo una niña… ¿Qué futuro tendrían un fiscal de veintiséis años y una prostituta yonki de diecinueve? No, era impensable, una tontería…

Al final, presa de la desesperación y el desamparo, Aoshi decidió drogarse un poco más, como si no bastase con lo que había tomado por aquella noche, no sin antes golpear unas cuantas veces la pared, hasta lograr hacerse sangre en los nudillos. Entonces se quedó pensativo, tratando una vez más de encontrar una solución y, una vez más, sin hallarla. ¿Qué podría hacer?

_--Princesas--_

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en su litera, abrazada a sí misma, cuando Enishi apareció con Misao por la puerta. La joven presentaba un aspecto horrible; no sólo por la mirada perdida y los restos de sangre en su cara, sino también por la estropeada trenza, las ropas ajadas y el resto de heridas, que permanecían bien escondidas con el abrigo. Nada más entrar, Yukishiro dejó a la chica en la cama, mientras se dirigía a por alcohol y vendas. Kaoru, completamente seria, se inclinó hacia la chica para desvestirla.

- Misao, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- …

- Misao, por favor, mírame. Soy yo, Kaoru. Dime algo.

Sin embargo, la chica permaneció callada. Pasados unos minutos, cuando la chica se encontraba en ropa interior, Kaoru observó el verdadero aspecto que tenía: quemaduras por todo el abdomen, cortes, moratones… Takeda tenía bien lograda su fama de sádico, aunque ninguna de las chicas pudo imaginarse que llegaría a esos límites. Estaba completamente enfermo.

- ¿Cómo…?- comenzó a hablar Misao, por fin- ¿Cómo puedo una persona… tener tanta imaginación para hacer daño? Ha sido… Kaoru, ha sido…

- Calla, no hables más sobre eso. Enseguida vendrá Enishi, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que fueses a un hospital.

- No creo que me lleven. De hacerlo, habría muchas preguntas, y no creo que Shishio esté dispuesto a pasar ese trago por alguien como yo- contestó Misao, tratando de incorporarse.

- Misao, no te levantes, es mejor que…

- Si Aoshi- continuó ella, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- si Aoshi me hubiera llamado esta noche…

- ¿Qué?

- Aoshi… él me trata muy bien… no, no es su culpa. Seguro que habrían elegido a Takeda antes que a él, paga mejor. Pero, yo… yo quiero verlo. ¡Quiero verlo!- empezó a gritar, sin poder contener las lágrimas- ¡Quiero estar con él, quiero verlo! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Aoshi! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Aoshi, llámame! ¡Aoshi!

Kaoru no pudo sino consolarla, dejando que la pequeña se desahogara sobre ella. Parecía extraño, pero Misao sintió como si Kaoru realmente la entendiera. Quizá por eso no pronunció palabra, sino que se limitó a escuchar. Qué extraño.

Ninguna de las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que, fuera de la habitación, justo en el marco de la puerta, estaba apoyado su vigilante, sin perderse detalle de la conversación. Nada más escuchar los llantos de Misao, envió un mensaje por el móvil, a la velocidad del rayo, indicando que se verían al día siguiente.

_--Princesas--_

- Bueno, Shinomori, espero que tengas una buena explicación para la escenita de hoy- dijo el pelirrojo, entrando por la puerta del apartamento de su amigo.

Una de las peores costumbres de Himura, y que tanto detestaba Aoshi, era que aún poseía una llave de su casa, puesto que anteriormente habían convivido juntos. No obstante, en vez de devolver la llave como cualquier persona normal, el pelirrojo se la quedó, por si alguna vez tenía problemas. Desquiciante.

Nada más entrar por la puerta, Kenshin empezó a buscar a su amigo; era raro que no contestara. Además, las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, por lo que, lógicamente, se encontraba allí. Finalmente, después de registrar toda la casa, el joven llegó a la habitación de Shinomori, donde, efectivamente, se encontraba, aunque no en el estado que Himura se esperaba. Rápidamente, el pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo, que se encontraba tirando en el suelo bocabajo y trató de despertarlo. No obstante, el moreno no se despertó. Himura empezó a asustarse seriamente, sobre todo cuando observó las marcas de rayas sobre una mesa.

- ¿Oiga?- dijo Kenshin, por el móvil- ¡Necesito una ambulancia enseguida!

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_¡Buenas! ¡He vuelto con este fic! En realidad no tenía pensado continuarlo, pero nada más pensar esto me vinieron la inspiración y las ideas, así que me puse a escribir. De hecho, he escrito este capítulo en muy poco tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado. En fin, ya me comentaréis vuestras opiniones._

_Ahora ya voy a hablar sobre el fic. Bueno, en primer lugar quería aclarar lo de los estratos del burdel y demás. En realidad me imagino que no existirán, pero quería poner a Shishio como un auténtico yakuza que controla todo tipo de negocios ilegales a todos los niveles, de ahí que tenga desde prostitutas de lujo hasta traficantes de poca monta. Por eso más que nada he puesto lo de los tres niveles en el burdel, además, a medida que avance la historia, será cada vez más importante pertenecer a uno u otro._

_También quería hablar del personaje de Sayo. Quería que fuera la típica adolescente japonesa que se vende por diversión, pero que luego acaba mal. ¡Os advierto que tengo pensadas cosas bastante malas para ella, pero es que no se me ocurría otro personaje a quien le pasaran (porque Misao y Kaoru son intocables XD)!_

_Respecto al plano sádico de personajes como Hoji o Takeda, casi he preferido no describirlo por completo. No sólo porque no me apetecía (es que no se me ocurría cómo describirlo), sino porque quiero que las únicas relaciones sexuales que aparezcan sean de las parejas canon. ¡Si no, para mí sería como un engaño! XD. Así que no me centraré en describir concienzudamente este tipo de situaciones, sino que las presentaré "por encima"._

_En cuanto a las parejas, bueno, está claro que no lo van a tener nada fácil! No sólo AM, sino también KK y SM. Después de todo, vienen de mundos muy difíciles y no puede ser todo de color rosa. Por cierto, para los fans de KK, deciros que me está gustando mucho cómo estoy poniendo esta relación en los borradores, ¡y eso que no es mi favorita! Así que espero que os guste mucho también._

_Bueno, por ahora no se me ocurre nada más que poner. Espero vuestras opiniones sobre el cap. ¡un beso!_

_**Rinoa Shinomori**__: buenas! Gracias por el comentario. Al final me decidí a seguir el fic! Espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap y te haya parecido tan real como a ti te gusta. Un beso y gracias!_

_**Bizcochina U-u**__: hola! Gracias por el review. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. La verdad es que me acordé bastante de tu comentario respecto a lo de "no caer en lo grotesco", así que espero no haberlo hecho en este capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Gabyhyatt**__: hola a ti también! Bueno, la verdad es que el fic será bastante triste y problemático, aunque te digo que no soy fan de los finales tristes XD, así que no te preocupes, que todo tendrá su recompensa. Espero que te haya gustado el fic. Un beso!_

_**Cleoru Misumi**__: hola! Qué tal? Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido la continuacón. La verdad es que quedaba bastante "inacabada", así que al final me decidí a alargarla. Un beso!_

_**Misao91**__: hola! Me alegra un montón que te gustara el primer capítulo y, bueno, más que hacer un epílogo, he decidido hacer una historia más larga XD. Espero que te haya gustado mucho. Un besín!_

_**Hotaru-sama**__: hola! Gracias por el review! La verdad es que tienes razón, es parte del encanto de AM que tengan que pasar tantas dificultades. Espero que te hayan gustado los sentimientos de ambos en este cap (ya que no se han visto, por lo menos que lo digan, no?). un beso!_

_**Lica**__: hola! Bueno, ya te mandé un mensaje hace tiempo diciéndote que lo continuaría y… aquí está el segundo capítulo! Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Un beso!_

_**Chidorisagara**__: hola! Pues sí, aquí está la continuación. ¿qué te ha parecido? Bueno, ya me dirás qué tal. Un beso!_

_**Stela**__: hola! Menudo final que has propuesto! XD. Bueno, no creo que mate a los personajes principales, pero algún secundario que otro caerá, no te preocupes XD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado mucho este segundo cap. Un beso!_

_**Alcaudon**__: hola! Sí, la verdad es que sí que es fuerte… y ya verás los demás capítulos! Bueno, intentaré tratar estos temas con la mayor delicadeza posible(son bastante serios y no quiero escribirlos mal). Un beso!_

_**Maat Sejmet**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el primer capítulo y espero que peinses lo mismo de éste. Ya me darás tu opinión. Un beso!_


End file.
